


Calm Down Crazy

by RachelGranger



Category: Silver Linings Playbook (2012)
Genre: #Ronnie, #Tiffany/Pat, #Veronica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGranger/pseuds/RachelGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany and Pat first meeting at dinner, from Tiffany's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Down Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the movie. Most dialogue and quotes are from the movie.

I hear the phone ringing. Oh God, it's my sister, Veronica.  
"Hello?" I answer.  
"Tiff, you don't need to sound so negative," Veronica replies in her usual perky voice.  
"What do you want?"  
"I am inviting you to dinner at seven, and-"  
I cut her short, "I don't want to come to dinner."  
"No, now listen," I can hear her trying... she really does try. I'm just one of those people who hates to see people who have it better than me, who have accomplished more than me. For example: my sister. "I invited someone else over, Pat Solatano. Do you remember him? Nicki's ex-husband? Anyways, I thought it would be nice for all of us to come to dinner, and you can make a friend.... I just think it would be nice."  
"Fine, I'll come," then, I hang up. I am actually surprised Veronica wants me to meet a guy. She doesn't support my way of getting over...Tommy. My husband, who I love more than anything. Except...I suppose it can be hard to continue loving someone once they're dead. God, why did he have to go get lingerie that night. 

I can't believe I am actually here. At Veronica and Ronnie's house. I ring the doorbell and Veronica opens the door. She has her baby. The one part I like about this family is the baby.  
"Aw hi! You came," Veronica says and she gives me a hug. Then she looks me over and I can see the disapproving look in her eyes of my outfit. Veronica always says that black isn't for girls. She always hated my style. But, the truth is, I don't really care. At all.  
"Hi," I say. My voice comes out deadpan. She looks at me like she's worried. She is always worried about me. I suppose I should be a little nicer to her. Oh well.  
I hear voices in the living room. Oh my God, they are talking about Tommy. I look at Veronica, but she doesn't seem to notice.  
".....No, how did he die?" I hear a male voice say.  
I can't listen anymore. I walk in, "How did who die?" The talking stops abruptly. I say hi to Ronnie and then I look at the guest, Pat. Everything that I was looking forward to is immediately ruined. He is wearing an Eagles foot ball jersey. But, there might still be a possibility in him. If you ignore the football jersey, he is quite attractive.  
"You look nice," He says. We haven't broken eye contact.  
"Thank you," I respond. Usually the people I sleep with aren't as nice to me.  
"Oh, I'm not flirting with you," He says.  
"Oh... I didn't think you were," I respond. What is his problem? Then he continues to drone on about his wife, Nicki. How he is going to get back with her and all this crap. Except, Veronica is friends with Nicki, so I know for a fact that Nicki won't want to get back with him. She is contently living with another man, engaged in fact. I want to scream this at him. His wife left him. Anyways, I hate Nicki. And then I see it. He breaks eye contact and looks down at my breast- just for a split second. So, he isn't that loyal.  
"Let's tour the house!" I hear Veronica shout. Aw yay, a house tour.  
"Let's go see the house," I spit out as I walk away.

This dinner is worse than I thought it would be. Veronica and Ronnie are talking about me and Pat. Then, Pat drones on about the O.K club. Then, Veronica starts talking about me. And, she does the thing that I hate. She talks about me in third person. She is talking about my dancing and how amazing I am. I can't stand it when she talks about me when I am right here.  
"Don't talk about me like that." That stops her. She knows I hate it when she talks like that, but she continues to do it anyways.  
"Just be nice...just be nice...." She says to me. Okay, now you're talking to me like a two year old? What is this? I can't stand it anymore.  
"I'm tired," I stand up, "I want to go home. Are you going to walk me home or what?" My gaze falls on Pat.  
"What? Me?" Pat says, he seems genuinely surprised. He had to see this coming.  
"Yeah, you."  
"You have poor social skills...you have a problem," he says. He can't be serious. I know why he went to the mental hospital. I know why Nicki left him.  
"I have poor social skills? I have a problem? You say more inappropriate things than appropriate things. You scare people."  
Then everyone starts talking. Veronica is begging to stay. I can hear me talking. I suppose I'm having one of my blow ups. Even before Tommy's death I would just start talking and not really care who I hurt.  
"You love it when I have problems, you love it, because than you can be the good one," I say. Veronica looks surprised. I don't know why, she knows this is true. She is always so proud when she can be glorified and I have to shut up.  
"What is your problem?" I hear her say. Does she really not know?  
"Nothings my problem! I'm just tired and I want to go. Are you coming?" I look at Pat, expectantly.  
"Oh, what? Yeah."

I steal glances at him as we walk. He sort of reminds me of a sick puppy. It was obvious that he wasn't over Nicki. But, I'm not over my husband so I guess we have some things in common. I really like him, I do. He is more like me than Tommy ever was. According to my sister, we both aren't...normal. But, just because we aren't liars and we know what this world really is like, I don't think that makes us liars.  
"This is me," I say. We stop in front of my house. I look at my addition around back and then at him. I give him my usual deal, except accommodations for him since he is wearing a football jersey. He looks surprised. I thought he knew who I was. What I do.  
"How old are you?" Is what he replies.  
I look him dead in the eye. "Old enough to have a marriage end, and not wind up in a mental hospital."  
That wasn't the answer he was expecting.  
"Look, I think you're really pretty and I had a nice time, but I'm married," as he holds him his left hand where his wedding ring is. YOU ARE NOT MARRIED. I want to scream it at him. But, doesn't he get it? I'm married, too.  
"You're married," I give a little laugh, and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "So am I." And I hold up my left hand.  
"No, that's confusing. He's dead." That is what he says back. I look at him incredulously. I can't help the tears and sobs that are now pouring out. I haven't cried in a long time. I haven't felt something in a long time. I hug him, not really knowing what to do. I cry on his stupid Eagles jersey. This guy is a good guy. But, he's not going to help me feel like Tommy is still here. I pull out of the hug, and I slap him. Then, I walk to my little house.

I don't turn around. I get in the door, and I can feel a sob rising in my chest. He was a good guy. Nicki treated him like crap, but I wouldn't. He didn't treat me like crap. Nights like these, I would usually dance. It helps with the pain. But, I can't bring myself to it. I feel drained. I go lay in bed and think about Pat and Tommy and Veronica. In that list, it feels as if only two of them have used me: Tommy and Veronica. Tommy used me for sex, mostly. Veronica used me to look good. At school, everyone made fun of Veronica's weird, younger sister. But, Pat. He's different. And, he's strong. I need a partner for my dance, and he...he would be perfect.


End file.
